


cigarettes and a sliver lighter. (Rantaro Angst Piece)

by AttleyAvec



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cigarettes, Late at Night, Loneliness, One Shot, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttleyAvec/pseuds/AttleyAvec
Summary: it was a moment of tranquility.. he felt composed again. it was his form of self-therapy. a lingering form of meditation.. it felt a little empty and lonely..but it was enough."..I'm okay..""..I'm okay.""Everything is going to be okay.."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	cigarettes and a sliver lighter. (Rantaro Angst Piece)

..click. click.

the light metalic flick leaves a small sliver lighter.. the lighter having a copper rim and small rustic flowery patterns being etched into the sides as soon a amber ambient glow of reds and oranges begin to shine into the cold night that was coated in beautiful shines of sprinkles of stars, the light reflecting off the rooftop rigids.. 

the male of green hues and emerald-soaked locks. his eyes covered in long dark lashes continued to watch his own hand flick his lighter on repeatedly.. as his other hand kept him leaning up and steady on the rooftop of a building he was propped up on.. 

a common routine for whenever his self confidence was low..pack up a jacket, waters and packs of tea, and go to any building with a balcony..whether it was allowed to be there so late or not.. and two extra things that he wasn't exactly proud of. 

cigarettes and a sliver lighter.

he knew the dangers of nicotine and cigarettes..so he never smoked regularly..but whenever times were rough, it took the edge off.

..it wasn't perfect, it didn't completely relieve him..but it certainly helped..

with how much as he would want to desperately just let go of everything, with how much as he would want to rip his hair out, with how much he wanted to just turn off all the lights in his apartment and just sleep everything away.. anything helped, really. and he needed help. 

he was never one to confide in others. he always wanted to appear in his best, his coolest, his most put-together state. if anything, it was mostly other people and his friends confiding in him..and it's not that he disliked it. he loved to help, it mattered so much to him when people trusted him enough to open and let it all out to him. 

..rantaro always relied on himself to take care of his own issues. it felt like it would be more of a burden than anything to open up to someone.. and he didn't want people to think he never had time for them. 

..so instead, he would rest in the air. watching the cars from below him drive..watching the trees move..feeling the cold seep into his skin and clothes.. 

..and watching the small fire from his lighter. 

a small sigh leave him, he rested his lighter down in his lap, as he soon opened a water bottle that was brewing cold tea beside him and took a sip from it.. as his other hand dug into his pocket to take out a pack of cigarettes. 

he hated the taste of them..so the drinks were necessary..

opening the pack and taking a cigarette daintily..he rolled it in between his fingertips as he put the pack away.. and soon he rested the cigarette in between his light rose lips, and looked up at the sky before grabbing his lighter.

flick.

lighting the cigarette, he doesn't watch his fingers or what he was doing..it wasn't like it would matter much to him if he got burnt.. but fortunately, he lights it without catching his fingers in the heat..and when it was done, he let it fall. not just putting it beside him..but just letting it fall from his hands into his lap. 

he could feel the remaining heat from the sparkwheel of the sliver lighter from how much it was being used..but he let it stay until the cold swept it away as he just kept his emerald eyes to the moon as he inhaled.. 

wincing and choking a bit as the smoke would set in as he used his fingers to take the cigarette out of his mouth for the moment..

he exhaled.

preventing himself from having a loud coughing fit, he would sit straight to open his lungs a bit, and would hit gently on his chest a bit.. he still had to cough afterwards, but it wouldn't be nearly as harsh on his throat.

..

"..The AM always had the most beautiful skies.." he murmured to himself..it left naturally. he didn't even exactly mean to speak.. and yet it wasn't anything to mind. 

..as he put the cigarette back in his lips and continued smoking after taking another sip of his tea..the temperature would slowly and gently drop further into the cold.. the night continued to shine in his eyes.. as he felt his worries fade. even if it's just for this night..even if it's just for a minute.. 

it was a moment of tranquility.. he felt composed again. it was his form of self-therapy. a lingering form of meditation.. it felt a little empty and lonely..but it was enough.

"I'm okay.."

"..I'm okay."

"Everything is going to be okay.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I did this to help relieve myself of some stress..Sorry it's a little bit messy! Oh, and a important thing to note: I do not smoke. I mainly made things up, so if things don't make entirely sense, i apologize! With that being said, always know that no matter what is happening..Everything is going to be okay. It's alright to take time for yourself. It's okay to rest..never forget that, okay? Even if it feels you are at your very lowest..even if you feel you and/or your feelings aren't important.. I promise you. Things get better, whether it's slightly or not..and you are important. Keep holding on to any hope you have..and never let go. And if you have, you can always hold on again. I know you can.. so take your time, okay?


End file.
